


Whirl Crossed That Line.

by DeadLyingThing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, Mistakes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rated M just for safe, This is a story about Whirl ruining his own life...and dragging others with him?, Violence, angry, don't have to belong with any of my stories, drunk behaving badly, unfixable and fixable mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a horrible story about Whirl ruining his own life, and dragging others with him.</p><p>1) Whirl's shift had started so well.<br/>2)Then Whirl makes a mess of his life, and the bar. It's just a mistake!<br/>3) Whirl is all wrong, and making it worse.<br/>Can he save his sorry soul, or if he has one?<br/>4) What if SORRY isn't enough to cover it? <br/>..................................</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE ; I don't have any rights for Transform! this is just a fanfic.
> 
> Zombified-plot-bunnies are telling me they are starving!  
>  but I thank feeding them make them worse!  
> They want gore, and smut!  
> (Is it lazy/wrong to feed them, and make them into fat-zombified-plot-bunnies )  
> ..........do they need a diet? I should give them heath stuff. 'Sigh'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrible story about Whirl ruining his own life, and dragging others with him.
> 
> 1) Whirl's shift had started so well.  
> 2)Then Whirl makes a mess of his life, and the bar. It's just a mistake!  
> 3) Whirl is all wrong, and making it worse.  
> Can he save his sorry soul, or if he has one?  
> 4) What if SORRY isn't enough to cover it?   
> ..................................  
> Notes:
> 
> NOTE ; I don't have any rights for Transform! this is just a fanfic.
> 
> Zombified-plot-bunnies are telling me they are starving!  
> but I thank feeding them make them worse!  
> They want gore, and smut!  
> (Is it lazy/wrong to feed them, and make them into fat-zombified-plot-bunnies )  
> ..........do they need a diet? I should give them heath stuff. 'Sigh'  
> Chapter Management
> 
> Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ; I don't have any rights for Transform! this is just a fanfic.
> 
> Zombified-plot-bunnies are telling me they are starving!  
> but I thank feeding them make them worse!  
> They want gore, and smut!  
> (Is it lazy/wrong to feed them, and make them into fat-zombified-plot-bunnies )  
> ..........do they need a diet? I should give them heath stuff. 'Sigh'  
> Chapter Management
> 
> Yea I spell funny sorry.

Whirl was having a good time!  
Real grate. The bar make every thing better. He was lonely, but he wasn't alone. Whirl was setting with two mechs, but he didn't care a thing out them. Swerves's Bar was hopping, loud music, and low lights. The theme was 'Russian Roulette.' Oddly it was a drinking game about 1 to 6 kind of energon with a chances for what kind; 

1st was sweet, but weak, with about a 35% likely to get that one. 

2nd kinda hot, but weak 25% likely or something like that. 

3rd way to boring, and a 22% likelihood. 

4th was a high end good stuff 10% likelihood. Swerve swore it was good any way, but no one had said that had one yet. 

5th was sure to put most mechs on the floor! with a 8% likelihood too find that it. Megatron had a number 5, he was still walking looking just fine to Whirl. 

6th was the one Swerve called 'poison' only a 5% likelihood or less..... Yea Whirl wanted that one! Whirl was thinking the game was fixed. He had stoled six or seven drinks, and they all tasted like weak junk to him. Okey one was warmer, but still weak.

Swerve didn't have to walking far too Rewind, and Chorome. They were having a lover quarrel, but every one in the bar know those two would making-up, and making-out. Just a matter of time.  
Whirl didn't want to see those two love bots. He wasn't in the mood for it. "You're so rude." Rewind was getting upset.  
"That wasn't what I meant." Chorome had been joking curl again, and he didn't seem to had learned.  
"Oh how do you make that any thing, but rude?" Rewind folded his arms. The sweet stupid stuff Chorome most had saved up to that kilk. Chorome most had a special skills to make a memory chip too sound a little kinky, and very cute at the sometime. Talking about 'inputs', and 'memorable fun'. Chorome might be blushing a little, but Rewind was giggling. "Get a room" Some other mech said it before Whirl could. It was likely Getaway, but they didn't seem to hear him. Rewind was getting back in to Chorome's lap, and getting all lovely-cutie-energon-candy-mini-bot-ness routing out bots thought chips! Ew, Chorome was just as bad! They weren't even drunk! Whirl looked around the bar for something, other then those two.

Whirl figured a good fight with Cyclonus was what he needed....  
, but it looked Tailgate had a different plan. That white, and blue's mini-bot's plan involved a very drunken Cyclonus. Oh of cause Cyclonus had the mythical 6th drink. The Purple mech had all the luck! and that drink was helping with Tailgate's plan a lot. What ever in that dark drink was bobbling up. Tailgate was pulling on Cyclonus's other hand, as they left the front of bar. "My head... Know I should not." Cyclonus's voice sounded lower and quieter then normal. "Sorry I didn't ...'hic'....it would had ...had been okay if you'd...'hic'.. .,but.... You drank a lot already." Tailgate's talking sounded drunken. Tailgate was aiming for Cyclonus's old broody corner, but they didn't get there. Cyclonus set on one of the bigger bench, and leaned back rubbing his faceplate. "How's your head?" Tailgate didn't wait for an answer. Dragging himself along the other to claim with a mouth to mouth? Tailgate's funny way to use his little intake for a mouth as sucking on the others sharp fangs. Whirl thought that would look the same way if Tailgate was a spark-eater with a tiny little cute intake for a mouth! but if spark-eaters kissed faceplates, jaws, necks, and chest plats who would ever stop one?..... Cyclonus's claws were losing on his drink.  
Whirl giggling, as he was already on the way over there. This would be good fun. Even funnier later when a sober Cyclonus would wake up, and recall what he lot the little cutie-bot was doing in the bar! An embarrassed Cyclonus would be treasure to see.  
Truly Whirl thought the fang sucking thing was hot as the Pit! Whirl envied that little bot. Whirl didn't think his refuel intake would fit on any one's fang......whom would whirl know that had fangs to suck on? Tailgate was trying to find out what else would fit. Every time the little bot wiggle, that drink was splashing a little more. Just a matter of time before the the whole thing would be on the floor.  


Whirl's fast reflexes caught the drink as he stepped up them.  
Whirl was going to tell Cyclonus just how awesome himself/Whirl was at saving drinks, but that sound made Whirl's spark speed up. He almost drop the drink himself.  
It was a purring jet engine, if Whirl had ever heard one! Purple stuff's optic were offline, and tipping his head back. Plainly liking what Tailgate was doing..... way too much.  
"Hay you two. Is this a private party, or could any one join? " Whirl ask laughing.  
Tailgate looked up at Whirl, and hic-uping sound so cute. Tailgate waved one arm, and shushing at Whirl.  
"SSSSSSSSussssshhh sssshisss *hic hic* ....he has a headache. You don't want tooo......wake him? I love this mech sooooo much.." Tailgate laid his head on Cyclonus chest, as the drunken little bot running his tiny fingers all-over the others chest, and shoulders. Not that any bot could be in-rechaging with Tailgate doing that!  
"Wow" Whirl badly needed a drink!  
Whirl didn't think if what drink was a good or not. Whirl swallow the rest of the large glass in one go. the first taste was sweet, but the after was hot as a furnace! Too the Pit, if 'Horns' could handle it Whirl could to! Whirl felt pride in himself for not chuck that stuff back out! It was horrible, and he loved it!  
"WOW That is 'THE-POISON!' ..oh yea. That's what I'am talking out about!" Whirl yelled, and a short victory dance. 

Getaway had stepped up next Whirl to lift a half offline looking Tailgate off Cyclonus's chest.  
Cyclonus make a low sigh vent, one long clawed hand dragged down the mini-bot's side. Tailgate make a little whining, with slow moving hands reaching to touch the other back again.  
"Geez Tailgate 'Razor Fingers' here is going to ripe a hole in you, one of these times." Getaway said, as hold Tailgate free out of Cyclonus's clawed fingers.  
Whirl rolled his yellow optic. Getaway was only lying to himself to think those two weren't clacking like turbo-foxs. Just not in public. Was it possible that Tailgate wasn't jumping Cyclonus's shocks? They definitely should. "Hay little legs ther' likes to play with sharp stuff! Hay I am in the MOOD TOO!" Whirl half said half yelled. Getaway stepped away from Whirl looking nerve. Getaway tighten his arms holding on to Tailgate as if he was going to run.  
"It will'l it be boom-boom-boom you'll like it." Whirl sounded look he meant it.  
Whirl wondered if Getaway was getting faster? as the speeder was running with Tailgate looking for cover.  
Whirl was laughing so hard he couldn't stand upright leaning on the table, lot alone run. The few bots that had been watching were looking away. All the drama was done. Whirl felt a hand touched his pincher hand, and vented low murmur. Oh yea Whirl liked that sound. Whirl love the loud music, the funny colors lights dancing, and he wasn't the only bot with a horrible headache!

He told him self he'd go play peek-a-boo with Getaway and Tailgate in a few, or two....


	2. Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrible story about Whirl ruining his own life, and dragging others with him.
> 
> 1) ...................................  
> 2)Then Whirl makes a mess of his life, and the bar. It's just a mistake!  
> 3) Whirl is all wrong, and making it worse.  
> Can he save his sorry soul, or if he has one?  
> 4) What if SORRY isn't enough to cover it?  
> ..................................

Whirl was totaling feeling good..........at lest he had thought he had felt good? Other the headache that wouldn't stop?  
when had it stopped being fun to fight with Cyclonus?

Maybe it had stopped when Cyclonus had said 'we're cool' that was a long ago, and this wasn't cool!  
Whirl didn't know how to stop a fight, it wasn't a thing he normally did. Stopping a fight wasn't as easy it sounded!  
This was getting bad he had already lost an arm! That shoulder was a mess of wires, and tubes sticking out, more ripped out then cut. Not the normal clean injury he would expect form Cyclonus give him.  
Wild red optics might hold panic, shame, confusion, hate, and the want too kill?......yea that look should be kill for sure.  
The bite marks on Whirl were proof of how drunk Cyclonus was. They were making a mess of Swerve Bar broken chairs a table, and mercy on any poor bot that didn't get out their way.  
There were yelling crying, and bots getting stepped on by others.

This was a fight Whirl know he couldn't win. Even if he could 'win' he would loss. No matter it was going to end badly. Maybe if he hit harder Cyclonus. Cyclous would feel good about killing him? ............That might be the best fix? Cyclonus wasn't enjoying it at all, more mortify to HELL. Tailgate was crying, and other bots were screaming. Some were cheering, even laughing. Were they that stupid? It wasn't funny Whirl would have to knock some heads later. Even if they were too clueless too know what they were laughing at. Whirl kicked Cyclonus hard back against to a big blue mech. How many big blue mechs on this ship that look a little like Front Max? The 'tsk-tck-tck' sound as Cyclonus's mini-rocket launcher folded out on his shoulders, and sides.... 

"WOW! Wow can we forget it?" Whirl's effort at a smart thing to say. At this range Cyclonus wouldn't possibly miss Whirl, and likely exploded half the bar too. Whirl had not seen Ultra Magnus. Not before Maguns had caught whirl by his back. Oh he was going to loss his optic or more for sure..... but the surge of rockets didn't come. Front Max had seized Cyclonus around his chest, and shoulders folded up in an every uncomfortable way form behind. A loud metal cracking sound. Just like that the fight was over. Cyclonus mostly put rocket launchers away, but one was half out. With a 'Tsk-tck' one or more try it didn't work. Cyclonus lot it go, some thing had broken, and Max's angled strangle-hold wasn't going to help the launcher go back in it's place. He spit out blue bits of metal that once belong to Whirl. Pointless to fight against Max strength. Cyclonus offline his optics, and venting hard. Whirl looked sad, In much worse shape missing chunks, and parts. "Frag it Max lot him finish......!..Just look at him." Whirl waled. 

Max had the not-'Con around his chest, and his shoulders covered with wet energon running down Max's side. Cyclonus seemed to had lost the will to kill. Just hanging there like he didn't care, no matter how Max was holding him. Front Max didn't like holding something that should be stiff, but this wasn't reflexed. Was this giving up? It felt so weird he wanted to put the flyer on the floor. Front Max needed that mini-rocket launcher back in it's place first. That thing wasn't safe sticking out. Max may had twisted the launcher stands on that side, and bent armor along that side. Cyclonus was tough enough to take having the metal bent back. Max figured he could force that thing back in. With a 'Clank-clank' as Front Max had to push that thing in. If it had to be stuck it would be stuck in right? 

Tailgate was jumping up, and yelling that Max. "You're making a-HORRIBLE-MISTAKE ......! WRONG-BOT! He didn't do any thing wrong! Lot go of him! You're HURTING him!!!" of cause Tailgate would be on Cyclonus's side. It was almost too cute the way the tiny mini-bot swatting at Front Max. What was that sopoised to do any way? Max looked at Ultra Magnus who had a one armed Whirl. Whirl looked in bad shape, and he was talking at the same time as Tailgate. 

Tailgate was cried as he climbed up Front Max to stuck too Cyclonus's middle, and barred his faceplate right there. "It will be okey Cyc' I swore!!!!!! .....It will be okey." Tailgate words rushed out, but it didn't seem the little bot didn't believe it himself. Max was already start regretting had roughed up the Cyclonus. Not that he had only love for Cyclonus, he was fairly sure Cyclonus was a monster, but if Whirl was the other mech fighting in the bar. Max had the wrong one for sure. Whirl was alway a problem. Why was he still on the ship any way? Poor Tailgate was upsetting him self more. "Oh Prim-m-mussss....why?...why-did-he-have-to-do-that?"Tailgate whined. ".............." "Cyclonus? talk to me!" Tailgate was panicking "Say some thing. We have to go too Ratchet!" "Wash rack .......?" Cyclonus's think accent mudded his tired voice. "No. We have too go to ratchet Right now!......You're hurt." Tailgate demanded.

"......"  
"We have too go to Ratchet." Tailgate crying it too Max  
"Oh.. um Cyclonus can you stand?" Max ask  
Cyclonus nodded.  
"Will you try to kill Whirl if I lot you go?" Max 2rd question.  
Cyclonus posed, with a slower nod, but Max wasn't so sure that was 'Yes. I'll not.', or 'Yes. I'll if you lot me.'.  
Max tried to fix his hold for more comfortably. That Grate-sword on Cyclonus's back was digging in too Max's chest any way. 

Magnus was taking Whirl to the med-bay leaking energon all down the hall. Whirl was looking back to see were Max, and the others. Whirl twisted him self out of Magnus's arms calling back. "You wouldn't lot me explain! I..........I wasn't trying to hurt any one! Be like that? Did you have too be so fragging drunk? What do you want form me? Can I apology too both of you? I'am a glitch-head! Now can we all go back the bar, drink, and forget it.....?." the off blue bot hit the floor on his aft. Hitting his pinchers on the flooring making chips on them, and the floor. "Come on" said Magnus grab Whirl back up again. "They hate me ...." Whirl said as if it was the most horrible thing had ever happen in all the universe.


	3. Tailgate Hates Whirl For Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrible story about Whirl ruining his own life, and dragging others with him.
> 
> 1) .................................................  
> 2)......................................................  
> 3) Whirl is all wrong, and making it worse.  
> Can he save his sorry soul, or if he has one?  
> 4) What if SORRY isn't enough to cover it?  
> ..................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a 100% good end for this .........

Whirl was setting uncomfortably in the medicbay still missing an arm, and cover with dents, chips, and marks. Firstaid was stoping the energon bleeding out. Being Whirl was the only reason why Whirl hadn't shut down form lost of Energon. There wasn't a lot tougher, and crazier bots.

Truthly he was past panic.  
Whirl told himself he was awesome, and he was awesome. Awesome, but he felt more like slag.  
He know why.  
Wishing he hadn't been so drunk.  
Maybe not enough drunk? Yea so he could forget it? or so plastered he couldn't had done any thing that stupid.  
What was Rung going too say?  
That would be horrible, he'd have to lie about it. With his luck Rung might had been at the bar.  
"We were all drunk! He was drunk too. It's not all my fault! He was teasing...." no Whirl wanted to suck those words back. He wasn't sure now if the other was teasing at all. In fact he wasn't sure the other had been awake for most it. Oh that would be really bad.  
"No that's not what I meant....... We were so waisted..." energon was running down his one arm from wicked cuts. Cyclonus's claws had ripped paths so deep it showed the wires under Whirl armor.

Magnus was looking him with those judging optics. He didn't have to say 'YOU STUPID-STUPID FRAGGER' .  
"What have you done this time?" Magnus said, it wasn't truly a question more saying 'You crossed the line, idiot'. Whirl know it, and the facts were ugly.  
Tailgate's sharp upset voice it was hard too understand the words. Was that a weird misused swore? Tailgate through something form the medic tray at whirl.  
The white, and blue mini-bot would had gone over there to kick whirl's aft if he wasn't on Cyclnous's lap. Both Cyclonus's arms were on Tailgate's. That little bot wasn't going were, but he yelled a lot.  
"What-ever-they-are-going-to-punishmant-you-with! it's-not-enough! How could you?"  
Tailgate couldn't stay put. wiping at the cooling and wash liquid in rivers down his little faceplate.  
"Hold the Pit still. Your going to open back up that line." Ratchet barked at Cyclonus.  
"I am sorry, but THAT......." Tailgate answered pointing at Whirl "..... THAT!" "I am sure." the old medic moved to looking at Cyclonus's side.

"What in Primus did he think?...." Tailgate covered his face.

Whirl wished that Cyclonus would come over there, and kill him? Tailgate yelling was too weird. Tailgate hating him hurt more.  
There were factors, like the fact that he had not meant to hurt only one!  
Not Tailgate, Cyclonus, or even the dumb bots that couldn't keep out of the way for there fight.  
Okay he wasn't sorry, if bots were too silly to get out the way. That was on their own bad luck.  


Captan Radimus just walked into the medic bay.  
"I heard you were fighting, because you get fresh with some-bot? Whirl you must want Cyclonus try to kill you again?" the Prime was smiling, he thought this was just a big joke, or this was their normal stupid fights. What ever.  
Whirl surged a little in a guilty way.  
"Kinda sorta' yea...." Whirl was talking, but Roddy was looking at Tailgate. The Prime's smile had died.  
The little bot was a mess with energon on him, and looked tiny on Cyclonus lap. The mini-bots legs were hanging off the bigger mech left side, with his bottom on the right side, and wiggling around a lot. Cyclonus's right foot was on top the other one. Not his normal way to set. favoring his right side were Ratchet was checking on a low moon-shaped cut. Whirl's pincher handy work no doubt.  
Tailgate didn't actually look injured, but upset. "Oh hay Tailgate, are you going to be okey?" Roddy leaned down to Tailgates level.  
"No! I am not okey.'THAT' ......that did!......,and this is far from okay." The mini-bot pointed at Whirl.  
"THAT!"  
"Umm .......Whirl hurt you? Could you tell me what he...? " Radimus was trying to find the best words  
"What!? Can't you.... you see what he did? The whole bar saw what he was...., or worse what he was going to do!" Tailgate blow up yelling at the Captan. "Getaway said Cyclonus stopped him?" Radimus was hoping this wasn't as bad it sounded. "Cyclonus was drunk! He shouldn't had too! ...Primus I was the one who begging him to drink more....I was drunk! I....I wanted Cyclonus to ummm... you know what I wanted! I wasn't doing any thing that wrong! .....Getaway got in the way. Getaway said Cyclonus might hurt me! .... Could you believe that? I should had stayed were I was! Rewind had to come to save me form being stupid with Getaway. I am not a saint.....I think I might had shut-down a few kilks...........Do you think this was my fault? ......." Tailgate whimpered asking Radimus. The small-chatter-box-bot was rubbed at his faceplate.  
"No one is going to blame you." Roddy said warmly. 

Magnus was telling Rodimus the regulation about 'unwelcome interfacing, or attempted, regard if a bot was unable, inoperative, or other way with out acknowledgment.' and the section it was found. Ultra Magnus was taking this high seriously.  
"No! No! No... look I am sorry! I wasn't in my right mind! We were ALL wasted! Ask him how sloshed he was!" Whirl's voice crackled. "......You're making it worse........" Tailgate whined.  
Radimus was looking back at Tailgate, Ratchet, and Cyclonus.  
Radimus wondering how Cyclonus could be setting, if Whirl had even tried to 'face' with Tailgate? Less Cyclonus was more hurt then he looked? that wasted? or he wasn't trusting that Tailgate was whole 100% innocent.....? Yea Cyclonus could be a jerk sometimes.  
......and Tailgate did take a lot of stupid risks.  
Cyclonus looked dinged up, but Roddy had seen him way worse then that. The purple mechs chin was resting on top Tailgates head, with his red optics switched-off. "Is he on-line at all?" Rodimus asking Ratchet. 

"Yes. lot him alone." Ratchet looked more annoyed rolling his optics.  
"I've seen him livelier in the Dead-Universe." Rodimus said.  
"Magnus have some one take Whirl, and the captan out of my sight." The medic was losing his short tempter.  
"....they shouldn't be in here?" Tailgate was looking back at the others.  
"Tailgate you're going to have to get up, I can't check any thing like this." Ratchet stated.  
Cyclonus coughed picking Tailgate up off his legs, and with out looking at Dr Ratchet. "Wow. Cyclonus there's a lot of Whirl marks allover both your hips, and your skirt-shields too. He most had a heck of time trying hold on too....." Radimus had said too much before Ratchet could hit him with a small nut. The medic beaned him with it any way. 

Cyclonus stood up stiffly handing Tailgate to Ratchet, and makes a straight line for the wash-rack. Locking the door behind him self. Max didn't try to stop him.  
"I think he just ruined the evanesce." Max said looked at Magnus.  
Ultra Magnus wasn't fast enough to stop before the door had locked. Ultra Magnus knocked hard on the locked door.  
"Cyclonus do not ...." Magnus's demands were mute as the loud fans for the full hot wash, and sprays. It didn't cover the coughing, and gaging.  
"Ew ... umm wait? Oh.. That might make more sense, but that might be better then poor Tailgate?" Radimus ask.  
Magnus looked at him like that was one of the stupidest things the Prime could had said.  
Tailgate tried to kick at the flame Prime in Ratchet arms. Magnus was really for a injunction.

Whirl didn't wait for it. He wiped his optic running for the other side of the wash rack.


	4. S.O.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrible story about Whirl ruining his own life, and dragging others with him.
> 
> 1) ........................  
> 2)...............................  
> 3) .....................................  
> 4) What if SORRY isn't enough to cover it?

As Magnus, and Roddy were having a disagreement about how clueless the Prime could be.

Whirl praying to a god he didn't believe. As he run for the other door for the wash rack. He was going to be at the brig for all of time for sure .... forever, ever, ever, and longer. The thoughts of being alone in a cell with him-self would be worse then death. No one hated Whirl more then Whirl. Whirl was sure no-way was Tailgate capable of that much loathing. 

Memory recall was mocking Whirl.  
He swore it was just a mix up, a mistake, a slip.....

It was a mistake?  
It could had happen to any bot?  
He remember setting in the bar with Cyclonus, whom was laying back suffering a horrible headache.  
Whirl Had wondered if the seeker would have to chuck that drink out soon? Whirl hadn't felt too good himself, nor want to be the only one to loss his drink. That stuff had burned coming back up. It sure didn't taste as good as when it had gone down, but it still bobbled a little. Cyclonus make low mummer rubbed his faceplate then blindly reached out with a ghosting touch of claws on Whirl's side. 

Whirl was in love.  
Whirl loved those pointy claws, and their owner too!  
Even drunk it had felt too good to be true.  
He wanted conations so bad, and those sharp fingers had find him.  
No way would Whirl say 'no' to Cyclonus. Whirl was all in!  
Whirl like talking too Cyclonus. Not that Cyclonus was ever talks to much.... or judge, but that was all-good.  
He had hoped Cyclonus was in a mood to fight! Fighting with that seeker was better the most make-outs with any bot Whirl had been with, and Whirl had lots. It was like a supper awesome violent not-fore-play..... , but it always put whirl in 'The Mood'.  
Yea lots of things, put Whirl in the mood.  


Wow if Cyclonus was in the mood? Whirl was more then willing! Maybe he could even take the seeker's processor off the horrible headache?  
Whirl leaned his weight on to Cyclonus frame. Cyclonus murmured a few old Cybertron words as adjusting a little more comfortable. Whirl didn't had a clue what the old Cybertron words meant, but it sounded so cool.  
Whirl pushed harder his weight grinding, only to notice that Cyclonus was unlocked already. Could him be that welcoming beneath him? He needed a better angle, or move those legs out the way! Whirl was skinny, but not that skinny.  
It was hard to be gentle with pinchers for hands. Whirl tried a better grip. Cyclonus's battle armor could handle rough pinchers any way. Was the seeker being a tease? More old words and "......Swerve's?" ,and tried to close his body, and legs. Whirl feared the purple one wasn't liking to do this in the bar. What a prude! A HOT PRUDE, but still a prude. Whirl told himself he could give him enough feeling so good to forget were he was! A slow rocking motion seemed to help. 

Whirl liked the loud music it hide the metal clink sound. This seemed an already perfect spot.  
The low lights, and that larger table in the way was keeping the other bots not to notice.

Whirl make a better hold to push the purple mech down on to bench for a better pounce.  
It seemed the other was being a dead frag, and he was going to wake that seeker back up, with Ex-Wecker style was just getting stared! ....Some thing was amiss, and Cyclonus engine staled. Wild red optic reboot.  
Cyclonus shoved Whirl half off him, and strangled to get out under him. There were no words.  
Whirl had panicked holding down the other, may to hard trying clam Cyclonus down. Whirl didn't know what to say, but his pinchers were cutting marks.  
Cyclonus's claws ripped into Whirls chest, and hit him up side of his head.  
......That was when Whirl know OH SLAG Cyclonus didn't want to interface with him!..... . .......

Cyclonus had kneed Whirl low! and through him at the bar wall. Whirl had come right back for more.  
"OH FRAGGING PRIMUS!! Are you guys fragging each others off-lined in the bar?!" That was Getaway. Whirl thought Getaway was slow. What kind of a glitch couldn't see this wasn't the intend? or maybe it had been a little like that.  
Cyclonus had been the one trying to off-line Whirl in the bar. Whirl was the fragging part....., but it wasn't that funny. 

Whirl didn't know how he was going to fix this now. As he slammed the wash back door open.  


Whirl was staring at a wet soapy Cyclonus looking back at him narrowing optics.  
"You moron don't you think you have already done enough damage?" Cyclonus ask.   
Whirl wiped his optic with his still one arm, and walked in too the soapy spray with Cyclonus.  
"I swore I didn't want to hurt you......You shouldn't had washed, all those LAW-bots are going to chew you out for cleaning the proof....., but if you want to hurt me? I'm here ..." Whirl shrugged, but meant it.   
"No. I know you didn't meant to." Cyclonus arms went out to his sides a weak offer to show this was the end of it. No fight. Whirl closed the different between them, and bent his taller wiry frame to hug Cyclonus.   
"So you're not going to kill me? You probably should." Whirl ask, and he didn't hide cooling tears.  
"Ask when I am sober...if I will even talk to you." Cyclonus was looking at the others bots coming in to the wash rack.  
Max had grabbed Whirl away form Cyclonus, and going to punched Whirls head off.  
"We had a fight. I deny any more." Cyclonus said putting his hand on Maxs fist.  
Max looked at Cyclonus, then at Magnus.  
"Can he do that?" Max ask moving his hand down.  
"It's not wise." Magnus crossed his arms.  
"Okey it's fixed now? right?" Rodimus ask. "..........I mean you are saying it was just a fight?"  
"All get out!" Cyclonus sound losing his tempter, pointing back to the door.  


Tailgate ran too hug Cyclonus's legs, and giving Whirl an evil look. The white hands where, were Whirl wished his hands would be put. "Can I stay?" Tailgate ask with a whipper 

Cyclonus nodded.  
Whirl was dragged out of the wash rack by Max with the other looking back. Tailgate had found a sponge, and Cyclonus had setting down resting his horned helm to the wash wall. Tailgate was being helping.  
"You should had.... had changed him for doing that .....that was a assault. We could still, Rewind could have proof." Tailgate was upset "Do you want too see that? or if I may not be blameless?" Cyclonus ask quied.  
"You lot him?........ummmm.....Can I ask if 'It' wasn't so bad?" Tailgate's voice had changed form upset offered to a naughty whisper. . Whirl still felt horrible as he was dragged away, but some thing was hopeful. 

He didn't hear any more as the wash doors closed. He wanted to prove he had not done any thing that wrong, but the next thing is make it better! Tailgate never had been a prude, and that was a good thing.  
Yes if Tailgate would forgive Whirl, then Whirl would likely get his fighting friend back too.  
Brig would be okay for a shift or two.  
"Come on Max the faster you lock me up, the faster I can show my penitent! and I'll be quiet." Whirl said.  
Max roughly shove Whirl in to a cell rolling his optics.They would just lot him back out.  



End file.
